Chico California Stake
* FKA: Chico Stake (1972) Stake History 2018 Paradise Fire The wildfire that largely incinerated Paradise, California, offered a stark reminder that Latter-day Saint bishops often shepherd others even while enduring their own trials. Paradise 1st Ward Bishop Robert Harrison and Paradise 2nd Ward Bishop Troy Mattson (both part of Chico California Stake) have spent the past several days monitoring the welfare of their members, offering spiritual support, and coordinating relief efforts with fellow priesthood and Relief Society leaders. Both bishops lost their own homes to the flames and are counted among the thousands displaced by one of the most destructive wildfires in California's history. But even as they minister to those in their charge, both Bishop Harrison and Bishop Mattson said they too are being ministered to by fellow members from the Chico California Stake and beyond.With Most Members Homeless, Paradise Ward Bishops Minister in the Wake of Camp Fire LDS Church News]Scores of LDS Members lose homes to Paradise Fire * The Missionary and the Paradise Fire - (04 Jan 2019 - LDS Living) - What a powerful testimony from this missionary serving in Paradise, California * President Nelson comforts Saints after Camp Fire * What's Next for Paradise Saints after Camp Fire - Dec 2018. * MormonNewsRoom * Camp Fire Update = * Paradise Fire burned most buildings - But the Church is Still Alive - ChristianityToday. * Church Members rally to help fellow members after Camp Fire - KUTV * Church sends Aid to Fire Victims - YouTube.com (VIDEO) * LDS News World Report - Camp Fire - LDS Youtube (Video) * Members Rally after Wildfire - TheThirdHour.com Butte County Home Centered Church Opportunities We teach that true religion begins in the home: "Home Centered / Church Supported". To that end families may consider the following local resources and programs to strengthen your core beliefs and values: 1. Come Follow Me: - Daily & Weekly family gospel study 2. Saints & Scouts: - Featuring age-appropriate Family Activities, Service, Crafts, Field Trips, & Outdoor Adventures. The Benefits of Scouting are many, and there are lots of personal growth ideas to help your family pursue the new Churchwide Children & Youth Program. 3. LIFE School Curriculum: an LDS gospel based homeschool program that is built on the foundation of the scriptures, giving the child a sense of who he is and setting him on the path of discovering his divine mission. It is presented in a four year chronological rotation, integrating all areas of study to create a clear picture of the history of our world. 4. Family History: Resources to help you explore your family tree ** Mormon Pioneers - 200+ stories of early faithful Latter-day Saint pioneers. ** Familypedia - Come help build California's largest Family History online Encyclopedia. 5. Local Recreation: ** Butte County, California Scouting - Outdoor Trails, camping, museums and other family attractions. ** Pioneer Treks - Sacramento California Temple The Sacramento California Temple is the 123rd operating temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. It was the sixth temple built in California and was announced the same day as the Redlands California Temple and the Newport Beach California Temple. See Also * California List of Stakes of the Church References Category: 1972 Category: California Category: California Stakes Category: Stakes of the Church Category: Stake center Category: Ward building Category:Camp Fire Category:Chico Category:Paradise Category:Wildfire Category:Natural Disaster Category:United States